Pulla magi Ruby magica
by Johnsonsam
Summary: Ruby meets a new class mate. Is she friend or foe?
1. Good morinimg

It all began as a normal day at beacon, well a normal by beacon standers. Hi Ruby, Yang said. Good morning. Morning to you too, Ruby said. What took you so long to get up? Yang asked. I can't help myself, Ruby said. Well, whatever the case, we better get ready, Yang said. The others are already.

(Insert montage here)

After Ruby and Yang got dressed, they are all ready for today. What took you guys so long? Weiss asked. It was all Rubys fault, Yang said. Yeah, it was, Ruby said. 

After the girls fought for a bit, they got into Professor Oxpins class just in the nick of time. Good morning class, Professor Oxpin said. We have a new student in our mitts. Ladies and gentlemen it's my honor to introduce you to Homura Akemi.

Hi, Homura said. I'm Homura Akemi and I would be your new student in beacon. I saw a slimmer person like her in my dream last night, Ruby said. Well that doesn't sound creepy at all, Yang said. It's true, Ruby said. Can you two be quiet? Weiss asked. The two were dead quiet while Homura told the whole class about the things that she knows. She seems to know a lot for a newbie, Weiss said. Maybe we should try and be friends with her, Ruby said. 


	2. Magical girl Ruby

Meanwhile at lunch, Homura wanted to talk lto Ruby about something. Ruby, Homura said. Do you love those would made you happy? Yes, Ruby said. Why did you want to ask that?

Just to be sure, Homura said. And don't even think about ever making a magical contract with any one. Epsically with someone by the name of Kyubey. Ok...Ruby said. I know it sounds weird but you won't and I'm going to make sure of that.

After school, Ruby couldn't stop thinking about the talk that she and Homura were talking about. What's wrong sis? Yang said. Why do you look so worried? I couldn't help that what I find Homura said is going to happened, Ruby said. Oh, you know some people are strange like that, Yang said. Yeah I guess you're right, Ruby said. When am I never right? Yang asked. Uh...Ruby said.

BOOM*

What was that? Weiss asked. It sounds like someone's in trouble, Ruby said. Then what are we doing? Yang asked. Let's go help. Then the three of them went to the basement to see what was going on. Little did they know, something is going on. The girls went and look at the basement floor and found a strange cat-like creature. Don't come near it, Homura said. This poor thing is hurt, Yang said. Show some respect. This thing is dangerous, Homura said. How? Ruby asked. That's not important, Homura said. What is important is that this thing needs to be killed. Then Weiss took a fire extenwisher and spread it on Homura. Then Ruby got her weapon out and started to fight. It was a all out brawl between her and Homura. The two of them were hacking and slashing each other like crazy until Ruby was pin out on the floor. Then Homura went back to the creture and try to do the deed. Until, a mysterious girl went into the scene and used a pistol at Homura. You have been warned, Homura said. Then Homura vanished into a puff of smoke. Let's go, the girl said. Where are we going? Ruby asked. To my dorm, she said.

20 minutes later*

Thanks for the save back there, Yang said. And by the way, what's your name? My name is Mami Toemoe, Mami said. My name is Ruby, and this is Weiss and Yang, Ruby said. It's a plesure to meet you all, Mami said. I think I'm going to like it here in Beacon. Why is that? Weiss asked. Did you just move there? Yes, Mami said. Pardon me, Kyubey said. But do you want to be magical girls? We kind of are, Ruby said. You can get to have your wish come true,Kyubey said. It could be dangerous, Yang said. Then again the danger is part of the fun. Sure, the three of them said. Ok, Kyubey said. The training can began the day after tomorrow. So, where's the contract? Ruby asked. Oh it would come, Kyubey said. Oh, it would come

How's the story so far? Do you like it? If so, please write down on what you think of it.


	3. Filler

Ok, Kyubey said. Today would be your first day of training. There had better be a good reason for doing the training this early in the morning, Weiss said. I need my beauty sleep. There is, Kyubey said. It's time for fencing.

That should be a walk in a park, Weiss said. I've been doing fencing since I was a child. Let's see, Mami said. Not let's see, Weiss said. You'll see. Then Weiss and Mami got their swords out and started to fight. Ready to give up? Mami asked. I don't know, Weiss said. Are you? Oh, you won't see me giving up any time soon, Mami said.

Weiss used on what she knew about fencing and up it X 11. But Mami was too fast to keep up. Still, that didn't stop Weiss from trying. Then she saw a open area so she can use it.

I think you should give up right now, Weiss said. Then Weiss shoved the rubber blade up on Mami's neck. FINNSH!!! Kyubey said.

You did a good job out there, Mami said. Thanks, Weiss said. You two. That was nothing, Mami said. It's almost time for class, Weiss said. I don't wanna be late for the first day!!!!!! Mami said. Then what are doing? Yang asked. We better get going. So the girls got their things and ran as fast as they can to class.

Finally, we made it, Ruby said. Now that was a close call, Yang said. Shh, Weiss said. Class is about to start.

Some many boring minutes of class later*

That was...something, Weiss said. That was more then I need to know about Professor Port, Ruby said. Yeah, Mami said. With the whole... Don't say it, Yang said. It was so disgusting that we should never talk to the reader about it. The K is there for a reason.

Anyway, Ruby said. Mami. Yes? Mami. Do you know if Homura is a magical girl? Ruby asked.


End file.
